ninjagosnakefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole
Cole is a major protagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the black Ninja of Earth and the leader of the Ninja. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja along with the other three Ninja. Contents http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Cole# show Biography Early Life As a child, Cole's father sent him to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, hoping that he would follow in his footsteps and become a dancer. Unwilling to do so but reluctant to displease his father, Cole secretly ran away from the school, occasionally writing to his father to claim that he was still following the dancer's path. He began drifting from place to place, always seeking new challenges to test his strength and skill. Cole first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago. Learning that he had great potential, he followed the old master to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began training to become a ninja. Way of the Ninja Eventually, Cole was joined in his training by two others, Jay and Zane. After they had trained together for a time, Sensei Wu assigned them to attack his newest student, Kai, as part of the latter's final test. The Golden Weapon After their fight with Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane are revealed that they are Sensei Wu's students too. Sensei Wu performs Spinjitzu and gives the four Ninja their differently colored outfits; Cole's suit remains black, as he is the black Ninja of Earth. In the morning they go looking for the first Golden Weapon in the Caves of Despair to find the Scythe of Quakes. After they got the Scythe and are leaving Cole and the others are attacked by Samukai and his army. While fighting they unlock Spinjitzu and scare off the Skeleton army. After defeating them, they are faced with the Earth Dragon. Kai uses the Scythe to defeat the Dragon against Sensei Wu's orders. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the Ninja go to get the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei Wu tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they get to the Frozen Wasteland, Zane goes and grabs the Shurikens, causing him to become frozen in a block of ice. By getting the Shurikens, he wakes up the Ice Dragon. The other three Ninja lift up Zane and ride him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. Their next stop was to get the Nunchucks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins. When Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appeared. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wakes up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs away to the Fire Temple with Kai running after her. Cole, Jay, and Zane all are captured by the skeletons, but soon escape using Nuckal's sword Jay stole. With the skeletons achieving the three Golden Weapons, Cole, Jay and Zane try to stop them but get defeated. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane went to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei Wu, but they found no sign of their friend or mentor. However, the Fire Temple quickly split in half, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon - Cole, for his part, immediately hid in fear of the massive beast. Kai explained what had happened and revealed that dragons can cross into the Underworld, allowing them to follow Sensei Wu and the Skulkin, but Cole - in an attempt to avoid flying on a dragon's back - claimed that they will not all fit on the Fire Dragon's back. However, Kai got the idea to recruit the other three elemental Dragons, and Cole ended up nervously clinging to the poles on the Earth Dragon's back as the beasts crossed over to the Underworld. Upon arriving in the Underworld, the Ninja attempted to sneak past the skeletons by using stalactites, but they dropped right outside Garmadon's fortress after they mistakenly grabbed Spykor legs instead. Surrounded by hordes of spiders and skeletons, Jay suggested using the Tornado of Creation. Despite Cole's concerns about the potential "disastrous consequences" Sensei Wu had spoken of, he led the Ninja in performing the technique, allowing them to defeat their foes. With the path clear, Cole and the other Ninja entered Garmadon's fortress to find Sensei Wu battling Samukai with the Golden Weapons. He watched as his mentor was beaten by Samukai, who took up all four weapons and threatened to usurp Garmadon. However, the power overwhelmed Samukai, transforming him into a portal that he escaped into. With their enemy gone for the moment, the Ninja rushed to help Sensei Wu, taking the Golden Weapons for their own use. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Against Sensei Wu's orders to train, the Ninja spent much of their time racing with their dragons. After Jay won a race, he began trying to convince the others of his superiority. To silence his bragging teammate, Cole challenged his comrades to another race, saying that the winner would be "Dragon Master" for a month. During the race, Cole and Jay sped through the forest, dodging around the trees. Cole's dragon failed to dodge one tree, but neither rider nor steed was harmed. The Ninja regrouped as they approached the "finish line," prompting Cole to reveal his secret weapon: a roasted chicken on a pole that he dangled in front of his dragon's nose. With "the turbo" engaged, Cole quickly sped back to the Monastery, claiming victory. To his dismay, Kai claimed that they would beat him tomorrow. Cole protested that they agreed the winner would be "Dragon Master" for a month, but the others insisted that they had never agreed to the bet. An Underworldly Takeover One day, Cole went to see Sensei Wu, asking how Garmadon took control of the Underworld from Samukai. Sensei Wu thought about it for a time, and replied that he expected that the villains had discussed the matter over tea and come to an agreement. Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu implores the Ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamanakai village. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamanakai village to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false, and turned out to be his son who has escaped Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys "again," Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the "Serpentine" on the villagers, but is instead run out of town by the Ninja. Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei Wu's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of Ninjago; "one ninja will rise above the others and become the "Green Ninja." The Ninja try to hold a tournament to find out who is the best of them all, and thus become the Green Ninja. Sensei Wu senses the presence of the Serpentine and quickly alerts the Ninja, who rush to the village and are able defeat the Hypnobrai. However, Skales, hypnotizes Cole before leaving town. After stealing the Snake Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skales's influence. Home After a mail delivery, Jay questions Zane why he never receives any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Sensei Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the Ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a Falcon that mimics his every move, and is persuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all three ropes holding up the fort, they can destroy the entire structure. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the Ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. Sensei Wu and Nya arrive on Flame while Sensei plays a flute that breaks Cole's spell. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the Ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his Dragon, Shard. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja's new home. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, where they are assaulted by theFangpyre and given the venomous snake bite while the others infect vehicles in the yard to their own evil use. The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the other Ninja on foot, as the Ninja's Dragons migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet. He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation to snakes. While the Fangpyre fight the Ninja, Sensei explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the anti venom from the staff. After discovering their weapons have the ability to transform into vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the Snake Staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally losing the staff, and Ed fixes the "defense system" Jay was working on earlier in the episode, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms Shortly after Lloyd joined the Ninja aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Cole decided to test his cooking skills by making a bowl of Violet Berry Soup. Unfortunately, three days of hard work were for naught; when he tasted the soup on the third day, it was barely edible. At that point, Lloyd happened by and commented that he had seen Jay adding spices to the soup when Cole wasn't looking, prompting the Black Ninja to track his comrade down for a stern lecture. Surprisingly, he was in turn accosted by Kai, who accused Cole of beating every single one of his high scores in "Fist to Face 2." Before the argument could become too heated, Sensei Wu arrived and revealed that Lloyd was behind all of the pranks, which he hoped would teach the Ninja about the destructive power of rumors. Cole commented that the lesson was rather odd, and Sensei Wu admitted that he made it up on the spot, since his lesson book had mysteriously vanished - in fact, Lloyd had stolen it. Before anything more could be done, Nya called everyone to the bridge, where she showed her allies the pattern she detected in the locations of the Serpentine tombs. Realizing that they could now identify the locations of the remaining two tombs, Sensei Wu deployed the Ninja to try and stop Pythor from awakening the final tribes of Serpentine. Cole and Zane were sent to the Mountain of a Million Steps, with the former having a laugh at his icy comrade's pink gi (courtesy of Lloyd washing it with Kai's red gi). Once they reached the foot of the mountain, Cole had Zane climb on his back, allowing him to rapidly scale the mountain without leaving the White Ninja behind. After reaching the top of the mountain, Cole and Zane entered the Constrictai Tomb, which appeared to be devoid of life. Zane discovered several drawings on the walls, and quickly translated them into an ominous prophecy about the union of the five Serpentine tribes, the four Fangblades, and the Great Devourer. Although impressed that Zane was able to translate the drawings so well, Cole realized that the prophecy boded extremely ill for them, and told Zane that they had to return to the ship and tell the others. As Zane turned to flee, Cole suddenly sensed something moving below the ground - moments later, Constrictai General Skalidor burst from below and seized the Black Ninja with his tail. Against Cole's orders to escape, Zane ran to his leader's defense, playing the Sacred Flute to weaken Skalidor briefly. A short battle ensued, with both ninja suffering the Serpentine General's powerful grip, but Zane eventually used the flute again, leaving Skalidor vulnerable to a knockout blow from Cole's scythe. Although relieved at their small victory, Cole quickly deduced that Pythor had been expecting them, and that their friends were likely walking into another trap. When Cole and Zane arrived in the Toxic Bogs, their fears were confirmed - Pythor had released the Venomari tribe, using them and the Constrictai to corner Kai and Jay outside the Venomari Tomb. The situation worsened when the Anacondrai General stole the Sacred Flute from Zane, and the Ninja were forced back onto a log that began sinking into the corrosive sludge of the bog. Fortunately, the snakes were driven off by the arrival of a mysterious warrior piloting a large robot exoskeleton. The interloper proceeded to knock the Ninja unconscious with sleeping gas and fled before the Destiny's Bounty arrived to pick them up. The Snake King Tick Tock As the Ninja continued their training, Cole took to lifting weights in the Destiny's Bounty. Eventually, he became too strong for the heaviest available barbell to provide any challenge, forcing him to improvise - specifically, by having Jay and Nya sit on either head of the barbell while he lifted it. Later, he watched Zane attempting to beat his old breath-holding record, sharing Kai and Jay's shock when the White Ninja remained underwater for over ten minutes. After Zane came up to the ship, the Ninja wondered if they had reached their true potential, and went to consult with Sensei Wu. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths Although disappointed at the loss of the first Fangblade to the Serpentine, the Ninja realized that there were still three more for them to keep out of their foes' clutches. Before they could continue the hunt, however, they received a letter from Cole's father, who wanted his son to come visit him in Ninjago City. Cole was reluctant, revealing his troubled relationship with his father to his friends, and convinced them to act as though they had been at the dance school all this time. When the Ninja went to visit Lou, they were asked to demonstrate their dancing skills, with little success. However, Cole noticed that the Blade Cup - awarded to the winners of the annual "Ninjago Talent" show - contained another Fangblade, and resolved to enter the competition so that they could get it before the Serpentine did. However, unconvinced that their attempt at dancing would be good enough, he told the others that they would have to steal it during the show. Unfortunately, Lou overheard the plan, and angrily confronted his son about their planned deception before storming off. Lou's words had a deep impact on Cole, and he changed his mind when the night of the talent show came - the Ninja were going to win the Blade Cup fair and square. Instead of the planned dance routine, the Ninja donned their suits and performed Spinjitzu for the crowd, fending off a Serpentine attack mid-performance. At the end of their show, Cole defeated three Fangpyre by performing the legendary Triple Tiger Sashay, earning them a perfect score from the judges (despite a disguised Pythor's attempt to underscore them). Although pleased by his team's success, Cole was saddened to see no sign of his father in the crowd. When the Ninja went backstage with their prize, however, Lou appeared and congratulated his son, admitting that he now saw that Cole had a greater destiny than following in the footsteps of the Royal Blacksmiths. Unfortunately, the reconciliation was ruined when Pythor had this minions drop stage equipment on Lou - while Cole dived to protect his father, the Serpentine stole the Blade Cup and fled. The other Ninja lingered to check on Cole, only for the Black Ninja to emerge unharmed, having unlocked his True Potential after mending his relationship with Lou. In the aftermath of the attack, Cole and his friends returned to Lou's house. They lamented the loss of another Fangblade to Pythor, but the defeat was tempered by Lou, who showed them a picture he had taken of them with the Blade Cup. Along with the rest of his team, Cole happily hugged Lou, who welcomed all four Ninja as part of his extended family. The Green Ninja All of Nothing When Serpentine activity became surprisingly infrequent, Cole joined the Ninja in cornering a lone Venomari Soldier in the alleyways of Ninjago City. The Soldier revealed that Pythor was on the trail of the final Fangblade, halfway across the world, and the Ninja realized that they had no chance of claiming it from their foe. Back on the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd suggested stealing the other three Fangblades back from the Serpentine, and Nya discovered their new lair underground. In preparation for the important mission, the Ninja began training to counter the Serpentine's unique abilities, with Cole having Sensei Wu trap him in a net so he could learn how to escape the grip of the Constrictai. When the ship arrived at the Mountain of a Million Steps, the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu entered the Constrictai Tomb without any sign of the snakes visible, only for Cole to inadvertently open the path to the fortress by touching a crude drawing of the Ninja on the walls. Despite an attempt to sneak in unnoticed, the Ninja were quickly spotted and forced to fight their way to the Fangblades. Cole found himself trapped by Skalidor's tail, but relaxed his body to escape the coils and retaliate with a Triple Tiger Sashay. Eventually, the Ninja reached the bottom of the fortress, and Cole rushed forward to grab the Fangblades, but his approach triggered another trap that left him and his allies in a cage. To add insult to injury, Pythor returned at that moment, the fourth and final Fangblade in his grasp. Trapped and disarmed, the Ninja could only turn to Lloyd for help, contacting him through the Samurai Mech's communicator. When Lloyd said that he was coming to help them, Sensei Wu told him not to risk it, but Cole pointed out that the whole world was doomed if Pythor successfully revived the Great Devourer. As the Serpentine began a night of Slither Pit battles to celebrate their imminent victory, Cole attempted to pass the time by playing checkers with Jay, only for Kai to steal the latter's hair oil as part of an escape plan. After Kai slipped out of the cage and climbed onto a hanging chain, Cole led his friends in running back and forth in the cage, aiding Kai's swinging motions. Unfortunately, Pythor saw the attempted escape and had the heroes restrained even further, with Cole sarcastically commenting on how much better their position was now. Cole watched as Lloyd made his entrance and attempted to intimidate the Serpentine, and bore witness to the arrival of Lord Garmadon and the Skulkin. In the resulting fight, Pythor pulled a lever that caused the Ninja's cage to begin moving - moving, Cole noted, towards the acid at the bottom of the fortress. As the Ninja climbed up on the bars to avoid the corrosive goo, Lloyd freed them from their prison, allowing them to grab their weapons and rejoin the battle. During the fight, Pythor bumped into Cole, dropping the Fangblades. Cole immediately challenged the Anacondrai to battle, but Pythor simply vanished before his eyes. Deciding to take what they could get, the Ninja grabbed the Fangblades and ran back to their ship. With all four Fangblades in their possession, the Ninja threw an impromptu party, with Cole making fruit punchfor his friends. When Lloyd arrived to report that his father had left, Cole joined the others in toasting Lord Garmadon, unaware that Pythor had stowed.away on the Destiny's Bounty during the battle. The Rise of The Great Devourer Day of The Great Devourer After witnessing Sensei Wu be consumed by The Great Devourer, Cole, along with his friends, set out on the Destiny's Bounty, until it was destroyed. He was later part of the plan to trap The Great Devourer, and gave Lord Garmadon his Golden Weapon, expecting it back. It was stolen afterwards. Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Child's Play Cole, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundle, and at the end of the episode he and the other Ninja returned to normal. Appearance Cole has a muscular body with the basic yellow flesh of a LEGO character. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He generally prefers black clothing. For more images on Cole's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Personality Cole is the calm and intelligent leader of the five Ninja. In the beginning, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Sensei Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. Though his passion for success in missions causes him to carefully plan out tactics late in the night, often resulting in lack of sleep. At first Cole insisted he was without fear, though Zane quickly saw through his facade and pointed out his fear of dragons. It was showed shortly after, when the Ninja had to recruit their elemental dragons - Cole wanted no part in the event and awkwardly stood on top of the Earth Dragon instead of properly mounting it. Despite this, he indeed grew to accept the Earth Dragon, even learning to care for it more than the other Ninja cared for their dragons. He and Zane are the most serious and focused of the five Ninja, but that does not stop him from occasionally allowing his one-track mind to get the best of him. Once he really sets his mind to something, he will remain interested in it until it is fulfilled (for instance, when he was itching for a fight in "Island of Darkness"). Cole is one to put himself at risk before his friends, and prefers to hold a strong front to ensure he can stay reliable and keep his team in order. However, he has shown sympathy toward Zane and Lloyd when they were both melancholic. When trying to comfort his allies, he seems to have trouble finding the correct words to do so, only able to accomplish the task with the example of his teammates. Weapons and Abilities Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree - enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu. After coming to terms with his dancing heritage, Cole gains a surprising amount of grace and flexibility, allowing him to wriggle out of tight spaces when he relaxes himself. His new agility also enables him to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, which is effective against multiple opponents or for getting himself out of trouble. In battle, Cole favors scythes, especially the Scythe of Quakes. He later wields an Elemental Blade with the power of Earth, allowing him to use his elemental powers to great effect once more. Ninjago.com Description Cole is the ninja of Earth. He is disciplined, responsible, strong and a good planner. In the past, he has had a big job to do keeping his more emotional teammates under control. But now he is more relaxed and willing to let others take the lead sometimes. Cole always tries to keep his feet on the ground, even when he is doing Spinjitzu. Kai jokes that Cole is the only ninja he’s ever heard of who brings a book to battles, so he won’t get bored. *Cole was a student at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts as a dancer … for two days. *Cole likes all kinds of climbing: Rock climbing, cave climbing, tree climbing and dragon climbing … whatever that is! *Cole's favorite color is actually orange … but don't tell anyone. *When Cole was a child his friends jokingly called him Cole Bucket Trivia *Cole used to be afraid of dragons until he met Rocky. He seems to care for Rocky more than the other Ninja care for their own Dragons, as Cole was the most upset when the Dragons had to leave in Snakebit. He was also the happiest to see that Rocky had returned as the Ultra Dragon. *His hobbies include rock climbing, drawing, and cooking. *He is extremely determined in culinary arts, but according to the other Ninja, he is a terrible chef. However, his Snogfruit Punch (made in "All of Nothing") was apparently fairly decent, as the Ninja were all seen drinking some at the end of the episode. *Cole's name is a pun on coal, a black fossil fuel found deep underground (i.e. in the Earth). *Cole was the third Ninja to unlock his True Potential. Category:hero Category:person Category:good guy Category:lego Category:, Category:l Category:s Category:u Category:p Category:r Category:d Category:dx Category:ninja Category:zx Category:rx Category:ex Category:mini Category:f Category:r3 Category:w Category:e Category:rt Category:Minifigure Category:Kendo Category:heros